Pirates In Love: My story Morgan's route thing
by Pirates In Love Chats
Summary: Okay so I'm so mad because I linked all of the story's together and then they all got messed up so now in reposting them so yea. Bye :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny summer day and everyone on the sirus was as loud as ever. "Thomas take a hit like a man." Russel said while practicing swords with Thomas. "Okay I'll try harder." Thomas said trying his hardest to not get hit by Russel's sword. "Hey Captin'." Doc said. "What is it Christopher?" Morgan looked worried because his old childhood friend has had been shot with Eduardo's gun. "Captin' I had know idea that she was your friend...because if I knew I would have made her shark food." Eduardo said with a evil smirk across his face. "ENOUGH WITH THAT!" Morgan said slamming his fist on the table, "Stop talking trash about my Juliette." Morgan said with a face full of pain and anger. ~Flash back time~ "Hey Morgan it's so nice to see you." Juliette said with a sad face, Morgan tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes to find her almost in tears, "Hey Juliette? Why are you crying?" Morgan said worried because she has never cried when her boyfriends rape her and hit her and all the shit she has been through but this was the first time she was almost ready to burst into tears. "Oh um it's nothing...It's just that um...I just...can't tell you...I'm sorry." Juliette said worried because there was one thing that she couldn't tell her best friend in the world...Suddenly Morgan pulled her into his arms tightly. "Morgan...thanks for always being there for me." Juliette said with a pained look in her eyes, she held on tightly to Morgan as of she didn't want to let go. But then suddenly...BANG! A gun shot was fired, Morgan looked around to find Eduardo with a gun at Juliette's back, Morgan suddenly realized that Juliette was clinging on to him for dear life and then suddenly...Plop! Juliette fell onto the floor bleeding from her chest, Morgan looked at Eduardo with anger, pain, and sadness. "You...you bastard!" Morgan screamed at Eduardo "Look at what you have done to my...friend!" Morgan shook Juliette to try to wake her up but nothing. "You asshole! Why would you do that?!" Morgan was pissed "Well isn't she the one who is worth $1,000,000 gold coins if you catch her? So I thought she was trying to rob you. Oh well I just wasted a perfectly good bullet on someone that should have been shark food." Eduardo said with a smirk. Just then "holly shit!" Thomas Russel Christopher and Nathan walked by to find Captin' with a almost dead girl on his lap with Eduardo smirking evily. "Um...did we interrupt something?" Christopher said awkwardly not knowing what to do while the other went on the ship. "Doc you have to help her!" Morgan said on the edge of tears. "Well I guess so let me see." Christopher looked at Juliette's bullet wound "Oh my...Captin' this girl won't be able to make it if I don't take the bullet out now." Christopher said worried "Well then take her on the ship and preform the damn surgery!" Morgan said panicking "Aye Captin'" Christopher picked up Juliette and rushed her on the ship. Three hours later... the surgery was done and Juliette was resting because she lost slot of blood. ~end of flash back, back the story~ Morgan went to go see Juliette to find her laying on the bed with her eyes closed he looked at her with a faint smile thinking back to when they were younger and how her sleeping gave hasn't changed. "You have to stop dying on me..." Morgan said with a whisper. She had "died" about five times because her heart stopped and then started again. Morgan kissed her forehead lightly as if she didn't want to break her after all she has been through. And then suddenly... Bang! The door flew open making Morgan jump. Standing behind the door was... End of part one. Sorry about the boring story please tell me what you think and I'll do my best to make the next one okay bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the door flew open making Morgan jump. The person standing behind the door was Alan the captain of the rika. "Morgan it's been to long." Alan said with a smug look on his face "I challenge you to a battle of..." Alan was about to finish talking when he saw Morgan holding a girl close to his chest like trying to protect her, "Who's that Morgan? What your new lover? I have to say she's not that bad looking" Alan said smirking coming closer to the bed, he reached out to touch Juliette when suddenly Slap! Morgan slapped Alan across the facing trying not to wake Juliette up. "Ow...What's your problem I was only trying to touch her. Is she really that important?" Alan said rubbing his cheek, Morgan would let anyone touch his past lovers but since she was like a sister or daughter to him he got furious with anyone who would try to touch her. "She's not my lover she's just a old friend..." Morgan said smiling at her sleeping face. "Just a friend ay? Then why won't you let me touch her?" Alan said like a three year old who wanted a toy. "Because I don't want another filthy guy touching her." Morgan said stroking her cheek like trying to wipe away all of the guys who have touched her. Suddenly Stomp Stomp Stomp! Someone was running down the hall. "Master Alan!" It was Fuzzy. "Ah! Fuzzy what are you doing?" Alan said. "Master Alan it's almost lunch time and I'm so hungry. Listen!" Fuzzy stomach growled loud enough to wake up Juliette who was in a comma from the gun shot. "Huh?" Juliette said sleepily looking around "Where am I?" Juliette said looking around panicking. "Oh so the princess is finally awake." Said Alan looking at Juliette with pervert eyes. "Eep!" Juliette jumped up behind Morgan shaking. "Alan get your fat ass off my ship!" Morgan said with anger. "Hey hey don't push" Alan was getting pushed off the ship by Morgan and Fuzzy because she was hungry. "Um...Morgan?" Juliette said looking at him worried like, "Did I?" Juliette couldn't complete her question because he knew what she was thinking. "Yea you did but only for a minute" Morgan said stroking her cheek with his hand. Juliette placed her hand over her face as if she was ready to break down crying. Her beautiful crystal clear ocean blue eyes were filled with tears. Her gorgeous blonde hair with rainbow dip dyed ends was alp messed up she was born with that hair because her mom did drugs and drank beer while pregnant (not saying it will give your child rainbow hair just roll with it). Tears rolled down her perfect cheeks. "Juliette" Morgan said in a kind voice because he couldn't stand watching her cry. "I-I'm sorry..." Juliette looked down not want to let Morgan see her cry because she never cried. "Here" Morgan opened his arm out wide letting Juliette hug him tightly. "I-I'm sorry..." She kept saying while sobbing into his chest. Suddenly Knock knock knock! Was knocking at the door...End of part 2 hope you liked it okay bye see ya next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly Knock knock knock! Someone was knocking at the door. The person was Christopher and the rest of the Sirius crew. "Um...Captin?" Thomas said awkwardly looking at him hold Juliette tightly to his chest. "Huh?" Juliette turned around to see 5 men looking at them. "Oh she woke up." Christopher said with a smile of relief, he was nervous of people dying and not knowing what to say. "Um...Morgan...are these the rest of your crew?" Juliette said looking up at him with curious eyes that she has had since a child. Morgan chuckled at her look in her eyes "Yes they are Juliette let me introduce you to them this is Christopher her performed surgery on your bullet wound" Morgan said pointing at Christopher "This is Nathan he is are cook, This is Thomas he is a new comer, This is Russel are swords man, and then finally their is the guy who shot you Eduardo he is are navigator." Morgan said pointing at them one bye one as he spoke. "Oh so you shot me" Juliette said looking at Eduardo. "And you got a problem with that?" Eduardo said challenging her. "No I don't have a problem with that I should thank you more like it" Juliette said smirking "I was hoping to die today anyways. Besides if I died the navy would stop looking for Morgan." Juliette said look at Morgan with pain in her eyes. "Wait you're the reason the navy is after Captin'?" Everyone but Morgan and Juliette said shocked. "Yes I am it's my fault for asking him to help me escape from my country in the first place. Since being princess of some stupid country is so important to my mom." Juliette said madly. "Juliette...please don't get mad" Morgan said touching her shoulder gently. "There was another reason I asked you to meet me at the dock. I want you to join my crew if you're willing to give up your ship?" Morgan said looking worried at Juliette. "Um...Morgan I don't think I could stay here...I would just cause trouble for all of you" Juliette said looking down. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt bye me ever again." Juliette said looking down with a pained face. "Anyways can I just get off the ship?" Juliette asked Morgan seriously, "I'd love to but we have left to dock already." Morgan said smirking. "Beside why would you even want to leave me alone?" Morgan said jokingly "Besides you love me" Morgan said teasing Juliette "I only love you because you practically raised me." Juliette said giggling. "Captin'!" Thomas said excited "Yes Thomas" Morgan said smiling. "Well can you please tell us her full name?" Thomas said smiling. "Um..why do you need to know my full name, Thomas?" Juliette said confused "Yay! Someone remembered my name. And the reasons is so I can call you miss your last or first name." Thomas said smiling. "Well okay I guess so" Juliette said smiling "My full name is Juliette Elizabeth Dian." "What?!" Everyone but Morgan and Juliette said shocked... End of part 3 hope you liked k bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Everyone but Morgan and Juliette said shocked. "Oh I guess Morgan didn't tell you that I'm the pirate princess and next in line for the queen of beautopia." Juliette said smiling. It was true she is the pirate princess and the princess of beautopia, Morgan is only the pirate king because he saved her when she got kidnapped when she was younger and her father was so thank full that she was okay he stepped down from the pirate king and gave Morgan the title of the pirate king. "Morgan I should I haven't told them that who I was?" Juliette said worried. "Well maybe the should also know that you're a female captain of your own ship, a model, a singer, a dancer, and a stripper" Morgan smirked he knew she didn't like talking about that she was a stripper. "Whoa! You were a stripper?!" Russel said shocked while everyone just had their jaws dropped to the floor. "Yea I was a stripper only cause my mom forced me to go to stripper school and that my ex-boyfriends would drag me into a strip club so their friends coil get free lap dances..." Juliette said looking down at the floor awkwardly. "Anyways..." Morgan said breaking the silence "so would ya like to be a part of my crew?" Morgan said smiling "Um...would you guys mind?" Juliette said looking at the Sirius crew. "No problem here" everyone said but Eduardo "Well your going to have to work hard here so didn't think you'll get off of work so easy since tour captain's friend" Eduardo said smirking. "I would never do that" Juliette said smiling "Anways thanks for letting me be a part of your crew." "Juliette one thing" Morgan said pulling on her arm "What is it Morgan?" Juliette was worried. "Well you know who I had to fix the ship and stay at your house for a while?"Morgan said "Yea" Juliette said worried "Well I lied I just need a extra room for you to stay in" Morgan said smiling. "Come on I'll show you your room after you change." "Okay" Juliette said. "Well we should go" Morgan mad sure everyone was out of the room before Juliette changed. End of part 4 hope you liked okay so in the next story Juliette will talk about her past and why she was so sad in the last story okay bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

After Juliette changed into her clothes she was showed to her room by Morgan..."Well here's your room I hope you will enjoy your stay." Morgan said playfully winking at her. Just when Juliette was about to sit on the bed she saw a photo of her late sister Diamond..."Uh oh" Morgan said looking at her face which looked ready to break down crying but suddenly ha ha ha! Juliette started laughing. "Um...Juliette you okay?" Morgan said woried "Um...Yea I'm fine it's just funny how ten years ago she was here and know she is just another memory that I'll never get to see again..." Juliette said with a tear rolling down her cheek looking at the photo of her, Morgan, Morgan's twin brother, and Diamond. "Yea...I know it's hard to believe that they're gone." Morgan said touching her shoulder. ~flash back time~ "Hey Diamond. When do you think we will be able to meet mom and dad?" Juliette asked her little sister Diamond excitedly "Hmm...maybe next year I don't know I'm not good with months and years sorry..." Diamond said looking down at the floor not knowing what to say suddenly swish! The door flew open and standing there was Morgan and his twin brother Morgan "Hey guys." Diamond and Juliette ran up to them excitedly "What happened today?" Diamond said worried looking at her fiancèe's face "Sweetie it's nothing don't worry about it." Morgan's twin said smiling at Diamond. "I'll protect you no matter what." Morgan's twin said bravely. Diamond and Morgan's twin were supposed to get married when they were older until one night. "Ow..." Juliette said in pain. "What's wrong Juliette?" Asked Morgan Morgan's twin and Diamond all at the same time. They were all running away from the navy so that Diamond and Morgan's twin could get married but Juliette just sat there in pain with her hand on her shoulder. "You guys should go without me I mean I'll just slow you all down..." Juliette said looking down. "Juliette why are you holding your shoulder?" Diamond said worried. "Um it's nothing..." Juliette said squeezing her shoulder in pain and suddenly a drop of blood fell on Diamond's white skirt. "Juliette take your hand off of your shoulder." Morgan said worried "it's nothing...that bad you guys" Juliette had been shot in the shoulder bye the navy. "Oh my God you need a doctor know." Suddenly bang bang bang! Three gun shots had been fired and Diamond the ground with three bullet wounds. "W-What happened to the third one?" Morgan said worried trying to stop the blood from Diamond's bullet wounds when suddenly Crash! Morgan's twin fell to the floor grabbing his chest in pain. "Cough cough...guys I'm not going to make it..." Diamond said with a shadow of sadness on her face..."but you have to make it if I make it" Morgan's twin said sadly as the love of his life is dying right in front of his eyes. "Look I love you all but I won't make it...ha funny I was thinking about Juliette getting married earlier but it looks like that you guys will be there for Juliette as she walks down the aisle to meet her fiancèe at the end." Diamond said with pain and she to Juliette with something in her hand. "Here take my necklace so that way you'll always have a part of me with you at your wedding and with your babys." Diamond closed her eyes and whispered "I love you all." Morgan's twin looked in pain as he saw the woman he was going to marry in just a few more minutes die in front of his own Eyes. Suddenly Morgan's twin felt a deep pain where he was shot. "Ow." He said grabbing his chest. "Morgan take my sword and hat and take over my ship and find a crew and be happy with a woman. I won't be able to let you know I'm there with you but I'll be there...Juliette take care of him and be happy." Suddenly Morgan's twin closed his eyes and grabbed Diamond's hand and whispered. "Run as fast as you can and leave us so you can happy life..." Juliette fell to her knees crying forgetting about her bullet wound and trying to revive her sister and her sister's fiancèe. "Come on wake up you guys this isn't funny wake up" Juliette said wanting to believe that it all was as all a joke. Morgan picked up Juliette and started running while she cried in front of him for the first time ever. ~flash back end~ Juliette was crying on her bed thinking of that day (Morgan left the room to let her think btw) when suddenly knock knock knock! "Hold on" Juliette said fixing her makeup and when she opened the door standing there was...End of story 5 okay so tell me who you want behind the door...thanks for reading k bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

When Juliette opened the door standing there was "Thomas?" Juliette said surprised "What are you doing here Thomas?" Juliette asked after letting Thomas in her room. "Well Captin' told me that you were in your room so I wanted to know what you think of your room?" Thomas said smiling "Its great I love it it's so beautiful here. Thanks for coming down here to ask." Juliette said smiling faintly then looking back at the photo she was just holding. "Who's that is the photo with you and Morgan?" Thomas asked Juliette seeing there were tears in her eyes. "Um...Miss Juliette? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Thomas said worried looking at her face. "Its fine I can talk about it...That girl is my late sister Diamond she died ten years ago when she was about to get married. It was just a hour till she could get married and then that damn navy shot her." Juliette said shaking with anger. "Miss Juliette? You okay?" Thomas said worried looking at her face that looked ready to cry and kill someone. "Yea...I'm fine...I guess that's why I couldn't tell Morgan what happened early at the dock..." Juliette said smiling faintly looking at the photo. Then suddenly knock knock knock swish! Someone knocked on the door and without waiting for someone answering they opened the door. "Juliette I just heard what you said. What can't you tell me?" Morgan said madily "Um...Thomas can you give us a minute?" Juliette said worried looking at Thomas. "Yes I will just leave now if you excuse me..." Thomas said heading to the door when suddenly. "Thomas stay here!" Morgan said angrily "Is it that bad you don't want others to hear! Well if you can say it to me then you can say it to him!" Morgan said mad "Morgan please keep it down. I'll tell you...I-I'm engaged..." Juliette said looking down at her engagement ring with tears in her eyes. "That's it well who are you getting married to?" Morgan said smiling. "Um...Well don't get mad but it's Leonardo the navy captain..." Juliette said looking down in tears. "What?! You're marrying someone who is in the navy after what they have done to us?!" Morgan said slamming his hand down on the table. "Well..we are only getting married cause of the baby and my mom is forcing me to get married." Juliette said looking down at her stomach sadly. "What?! You're pregnant?!" Morgan said with anger. "Morgan I wanted to tell you but I knew you would react like that and before you yell at me saying that I fucked a fucking guy from the navy I didn't he raped me..." Juliette said with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Juliette...I...I'll kill him!" Morgan said mad. "Morgan please don't he is the father of my unborn son..." Juliette said rubbing her baby bump. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to be the baby's godparrent?" Juliette said smiling at Morgan. "Um...sure I guess but won't the navy be after us more?" Morgan said worried looking at Juliette "Yea I guess..." (btw Thomas left the room and everyone is eavesdropping) ~what the guys are doing~ Pov Thomas we just found out that our new crew member was pregnant and engaged to a navy captain. "I can't believe that Eduardo almost killed a pregnant woman..." Russel said looking down while everyone was lost for words. "Well maybe I was to harsh on her...I mean she's only a pregnant woman..." Eduardo said looking down afraid of what Morgan was going to do to him after finding out that she was pregnant. "Well I had a feeling we I was doing surgery on her that she was pregnant...I something that looked like a baby but it thought it was a kidney..." Christopher said looking down ashamed that he didn't think about what the thing in her body was. Thomas and Nathan just sat there lost for words not knowing what to say. Thomas thinking: Wow she's pregnant and she got she and she got rapped by her fiancèe wow she hasn't even cried about that once... ~back to Juliette and Morgan~ Morgan was rubbing Juliette's baby bump smiling while talking to it. "Haha...you're really happy aren't you Morgan..." Juliette said smiling at Morgan. "Well it's your life so I should just support you no matter what like what you have done for me..." Morgan said smiling at Juliette. ~three weeks later~ There was a navy ship approaching the Sirius. And the first one to step off the navy ship was Juliette's fiancèe Leonardo and he looked pissed... End of story 6 hope you liked kk bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo Juliette's fiancèe was on the Sirius pissed off about something. "Leonardo what are you doing here?" Juliette said smiling at her fiancèe. "Well you tell me what you're doing here I mean you leave out of no where and don't tell me for godsake woman your pregnant!" Leonardo said madly ready to slap her. "Leonardo I had no choice I got shot...and then I saw Morgan and..." When Juliette was about to finish talking her fiancèe interrupted her. "What you got feelings for him huh is that it?!" Leonardo said pissed off. "No Leonardo calm down...Morgan offered me a room here and said I could stay here so I said yes and I wrote you some mail but you never wrote back..." she said looking down sadly. "Well I was busy having fun and matter of fact you should have some fun too..." Leonardo poured beer and abortion pills down her throat. "There now we can have some real fun" Leonardo said smirking evily. Suddenly plop! Juliette fell to the floor grabbing her baby bump in pain..."You...You...asshole..." Juliette said quietly before shutting her eyes in pain. "Juliette!" Morgan said rushing to her. "You asshole stay away from Juliette and her baby you drunk" Morgan said hitting Leonardo right in the face. Leonardo was forever off the ship while everyone rushed Juliette to the medical room. Juliette had to give birth that day to her 3 month son who was dead at 4:30pm. Sobbing! Juliette couldn't stop crying looking at the sight of her dead baby boy. She named him after her father John. "I...I..." Juliette was trying to talk but no one could make our what she was saying. At there next stop the burried her baby. "I...I'm...the worst mother ever. I don't deserve to be alive..." Juliette looked in the mirror every morning and said that while crying... "Juliette you okay?" Morgan said worried it was mother's day but Juliette was crying about how it has been a month since her baby died. "I...I can't do this anymore..." Juliette said crying. "Juliette?" Morgan said worried and saw there were cuts up and down her arms. "Juliette please don't go back to trying to kill yourself. Leonardo is a douchebag for killing your baby he should be in jail. Juliette you're still a mother even though your child isn't here doesn't mean that your not a mother you are a great mother and all ways will b remember that." Morgan said smiling faintly at Juliette. "Yea you're right thanks Morgan." End of story 7 so in the next story Leonardo will be back on the ship and let's just say there will be blood everywhere. Kk bye :)


	8. Chapter 8

So it was a week after mother's day. Juliette was talking to Christopher about her dead son... "Juliette I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything..." It was the first time Christopher had to deliver a baby that was early so he felt bad when the baby died... "Christopher it's not your fault it's mine since I was stupid enough to let myself get ra...I mean conceive a baby in the first place... Besides I would have made a crappy mom in the first place..." Juliette was looking down at where her baby bump was and smiled slightly... "Besides he can be with his aunt know so I know he is safe..." Juliette looked sad but relived. Suddenly Bang Crash! The navy was shooting at the Sirius and everyone was trying to protect the ship and Juliette but that was when Juliette saw her fiancèe standing on the navy ship making the cannons go off and shoot at the Sirius. Then out of no where Leonardo jumped onto the Sirius and ran up to Juliette. "You little slut it has only been a month and a week since you killed our baby and know you are fucking this guy are you kidding me?" Leonardo slapped Juliette right across her face. "Ow." Juliette rubbed her cheek as Christopher punched Leonardo right in his face. "Ugh..." Juliette felt someone pressing a sharp knife up against her neck. It was Leonardo who was just a second ago on the floor but now cutting Juliette's throat slowly. Suddenly Crash! Juliette's body feel to the floor she was grabbing her throat be she was still okay. "You asshole are you gonna kill me next?" Juliette said eyes full of hate. (Btw Christopher was fighting off the rest of the navy with the others) Suddenly Leonardo started slapping Juliette across her face until she started to bleed from her mouth. "Miss Juliette" Thomas knocked out Leonardo and ran over to Juliette. "Are you okay?" "I will be hold on." Juliette kicked Leonardo in his balls and through the engagement ring at him. "Yea I'm better" Juliette forgot about her slit throat and all the blood when suddenly. "I feel dizzy." Crash Juliette fell back onto the floor bleeding. When suddenly a pair of arms caught her the person the arms belonged to is... End of story 8 so please tell me who you want the arms to belong to thanks kk bye :)


	9. Chapter 9

~Morgan's POV~ I was walking around looking for Juliette cause I knew she was is trouble when suddenly there was a female body falling like in slow motion and I noticed it was the girl of my dreams Juliette Fainting so I reached my arms out and caught her. "Juliette?! You're bleeding are you okay?!" Juliette didn't answer "Juliette! Don't leave me wake up Juliette wake up!" I shook her but nothing "Christopher!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Yes captain'? Oh my..." He noticed Juliette bleeding from her throat and mouth. "Captin' She bleeding to much I don't think I could help here." He said, I was almost in tears. "Just try! Please Christopher I beg of you..." he noticed how much she ment to me so we took her to the medical room and Christopher gave her stitches on her neck, cleaned up her split lip, and her new Bullet wound. But he told me some news that I was surprised to hear and I'm sure Juliette would be too. ~End of Morgan's POV~ ~Juliette's POV~ Suddenly I was falling backward and the voice I heard was my friend the man I secretly loved for years but never said so Morgan. He caught me when I was falling. "Juleitte..." I only heard my name before everything went black the next thing I knew was I sleeping in a room familiar to me scone I have been there for a while. The medical room I tried to sit up but. "Ow...Son of a bitch..." I mumbled I seemed I hurt my hip some how and it was hard to sit up. "Ugh..." I wasn't to thrilled to feel the stitches on my neck, my lip, and my chest. I just felt awful but when I looked around the room. "Juliette! Miss Juliette!" Everyone was there looking at me. "Hey..." I said softly. "Juliette are you alright?!" Morgan asked me. "Um...Yea...I think" I said softly "Its nothing big it's just me so don't worry" I said jokingly. But then. Crash! A vase full of flowers went crashing to the floor. "M-Morgan?!" I said with my voice shaking. "Juliette do you know how important you are to me?! If you left me I-I'd..." Morgan started shaking like he was going to cry. "Morgan..." I softly touched his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry..." I said looking down sadly. "Christopher told me something interesting..." Morgan said looking at me. "Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" I asked quietly. "Yea get out of here!" Morgan said not arguing with me. After the door closed. "Um...so you know?" I said looking down sadly. "Yes I know. Why didn't you tell me the baby was mine?" Morgan said sadly. ~flashback time~ ~Juliette's and Morgan's POV~ we were cuddling on the couch. "Morgan I'm so happy." She said to me. "Yea me too." I said. "Hey do you want something to drink?" She asked me. "No I'm good." I said smiling. "You're all I need." "Aw...Morgan..." she said smiling she kissed my cheek. "Hey get over here." I said pulling her arm... end of story 9 cliffhanger so I am going to end here because my battery is dying so yea bye. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan suddenly pulled me down onto his lap. "Morgan..." I said blushing. "Shh..." He put his finger on my lips shushing me. "Don't speak...show me how you feel..." He said smirking. I kissed his lips quickly while running my fingers through his hair like crazy. He suddenly just picked me up and ran into the bed room placing me down on the bed. "Haha..." I giggled seeing Morgan looking as if he wanted more. I layed on the bed smirking at him. Then suddenly kiss kiss kiss! We ended up kiss each other for a hour until I pulled away panting. "Aw...Juliette...Don't be like that..." Morgan said smirking at me. "Fine..." I could never win against him so he asked me something that shocked me. "Will you strip for me?" He asked me seriously. "Uh...Um..no..." I said looking down. "Babe I'll help you..." he removed all of my clothes. "Now strip me..." we ended up stripping each other naked. "Morgan are you sure we should do this?" I asked him. We were only dating since a few days ago. "Please Juliette I know we were joking but please..." he said while sticking his fingers up my pussy I moaned. He kept moving his fingers round and round my pussy. "Mmmmmm..." I was just about to give up when suddenly he stopped. "Morgan?" I asked. "What's wrong? You stopped" "well um it's just that well it's just like a dream to me to be here and doing this with you I can't believe it." "Morgan..." I blushed. "I can't believe it either." Morgan suddenly pushed me down on the bed quickly. I let out a squeal because he scared me and then suddenly well let's just say we became one. I ended up moaning and begging for more while he let me do what I want to him and I let him do what he wants to me. "Oh!" He moaned. I layed on his chest smiling up at him. "I-I love you..." I said softly. "I love you too..." he smiled. The next morning he was gone and I found out I was pregnant after my mother had me getting married to a guy who raped me. ~End of story 10~ so um yea sorry about the crappy story...end bye. :)


	11. Chapter 11

~End of flashback~ "So you know..." Juliette couldn't look Morgan in the eyes thinking he was pissed at her. He suddenly remembered what her son's middle name was...Morgan...His middle name was Morgan. "Juliette why didn't you tell me?" Morgan said shaking. "I-I couldn't, h-how could you tell someone who has been you're best friend for years and suddenly your boyfriend that your pregnant and marrying someone else?" She was shaking ready to cry. "I-If only I didn't agree to marrying Leonardo...maybe he would be alive." Juliette said crying. "I-I can't do this anymore..." Juliette said looking at Morgan. "W-What do you mean?" Morgan was afraid of what she was going to do. "Morgan I want you to know I love you..." Juliette said smiling sadly. "Juliette what do you mean?" Morgan said worried "Good bye Morgan" ~later that night~ Morgan was thinking of what she ment. When suddenly splash. Someone jumped in the water. That person was Juliette. End of part 11 kk bye.


	12. Chapter 12

~Morgan's POV~ I was on the deck of the Sirius thinking of how my beloved Juliette was crying about something. I thought it was just the fact that she was scared to tell me that it was my child (can't member the baby's name sorry). Sigh, if only I would have noticed earlier and not have left her maybe things would be different. Suddenly I heard a loud splash as I looked down from the deck to see what that was I saw Juliette in the water sinking. I don't know what came over me but I jumped into the water after her and carried her on board. "Juliette wake up!" I was shaking her hoping she was okay. "C'mon wake up!" I was shaking of anger and fear that the girl of my dreams was dead. I rushed her to Christopher without caring what time it was and he was sleeping. "Woah!" Christopher shot strait out of bed. "Captin' what's wrong?" He noticed Juliette covered in my jacket. "Did something happen?" Christopher didn't notice she wasn't breathing. So I panicked and started screaming and crying "She jumped off of the ship! And I swam to go get her and then...!" I was ready to break down crying just thinking of how that this woman I'm holding was the only woman that can make me cry and do anything for her. I didn't realize how crazy I must have looked holding a girl who was almost dead in my arms crying about her baby no our baby. "Captin' calm down... let me take her pulse." Christopher placed his hand on her wrist. "Oh my...Captin' I don't think she'll make it." Christopher looked so serious it pissed me off. "What do you mean!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Captin' please be quiet everyone is sleeping. Look I can't do anything. And she had medical issues so..." he was about to finish talking when I slapped him across the face with my free hand. "Don't you dare talk about her that way!" I was furious. I just wanted her to be alright. Sobbing. I suddenly started crying and it shocked Christopher. It was the first time I ever cried in front of anyone and it was over a girl. Normally I would just move on to the next girl but Juliette wasn't just some girl she was the girl. "Captin' did you give her CPR?" Christopher looked at me. I didn't think about giving her CPR until know I was just so worried she could drown I couldn't think of anything but getting her out of the water. "No...I didn't" I was ashamed of the fact I didn't give her CPR. "Well when did you get her out of the water?" Christopher asked. "Well it was before she could sink. So about a few minutes ago." Christopher was shocked and puzzled. "What?" I asked looking from Juliette to him. "Well she should have been breathing if it was before she could sink." Christopher suddenly asked me something I was surprised to hear...~end of story 12~ Sorry about the short story and not posting a lot of story's but there will be more thanks for reading. Kk bye :)


	13. Chapter 13

Christopher asked me "Is she taking any medications? Like birth control of any kind or something that was subscribed by her doctor?" Morgan remembered that Juliette takes anit-depression medication, pills to keep her healthy and birth control. "Yea...She takes anit-depression medication, pills to keep her healthy and birth control." Christopher was surprised to hear she was taking all of those pills. "Where does she keep her pills?" I told him she keeps her pills in her purse and in the bathroom so he ran over to her room and brought back some empty pill bottles. "Are these the pills she takes?" Christopher asked me. "Well how could she take any of the pills there are no pills in the bottle" I was being a smart ass even though it was serious. "It's says not to take more than one to two pills a day on these bottles. So she might have taken them all and jumped off the ship." Christopher said quickly. "C'mon we have to take her to the medical room now!" Christopher and me ran to the medical room as quick as we could. When we got to the medical room Christopher took out the electrical paddles (the thing where people put it on your chest and it review you.) and started using the paddles on Juliette. "Clear!" He would say meaning stay back if you don't want to get elricuted. Suddenly. Beeep the monitor that was hooked up to Juliette gave a beep. "Christopher what does that mean?!" I was panicking trying to hold back running to Juliette and giving her CPR like crazy. "She's breathing" Christopher said calmly. "She should be fine just keep a eye on her." Christopher said walking to the door but before leaving the room he told me I could touch her. So I picked her up in my arms and sat down on the bed holding her as tight as I could. "Juliette you have to stop doing this..." I said whispering while crying. Suddenly "Hmm...Ugh..." Juliette was waking up. "Huh?" She looked around the room. "Shit I'm still alive." She said madly before looking up at me. "Oh...Um hey..." She looked sad as she spoke. "Juliette why did you try to kill yourself?" I was ready to scream at her. "Well I don't really matter...and no one would miss me so I just..." She was whispering so I couldn't hear her but I scream at her without holding back. "Juliette did you think I wouldn't miss you or your family what about your niece Sara huh? You raised her since birth. She thinks of you like a mom. So no one cares huh?!" I was so angry I was ready to hit something. "I-I'm sorry..." She started sobbing. "*sigh* Get over here..." I held her as tight as I could. "What am I going to do with you?" I didn't know what to do. "Hey Juliette I want to tell you something know don't say anything till I finish okay?" She nodded "Juliette I love you not like a friend or a sister I love you so much that if anything happened to you I wouldn't know what to do. Juliette you where and are my first love and I hope you can be my last love too. Juliette I always wanted to say this I know that we haven't been dating or even went on a date and I know that you have just gotten over Leonardo but I wanted to ask you something." I got down on one knee holding a ring in a ring box. "Juliette Dian will you marry me?" I asked her nervously. "Now you don't have to answer me now but..." I was about to finish when she interrupted me. "Yes I'll marry you" she smiled. "Yes oh my God this is the best day ever yes." I picked up Juliette and spun her around. She was laughing and telling me to put her down since that day I swore that I would make her happy ever since then. ~End of story 13~ thanks for reading kk bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

~Juliette's POV~ It has been a few months since Morgan proposed to me and we haven't told anyone yet. "*sigh*" I was worrying about what the others would say so I was in my room sighing. "Hey babe what's wrong?" Morgan suddenly was in my room. "Woah! Morgan you scared me." I smiled he was always worrying about me since we got engaged. "Sweetie nothing's wrong so you should go out." Morgan was going to go out but he was worried about me alone on the ship. "But Juliette it's no fun without you there." Morgan was complaining about me not wanting to go to a bar. "Morgan I'll be fine I have to clean the ship anyways so you should go. It's not like I'll kill myself..." I joked but Morgan's face stiffened up when I joke about killing myself. "Don't joke about that..." he was worried about my attempts to kill myself and thought I would do it again. "Morgan just go have fun. I promise I'll still be here when you come back." I smiled "Can you please just come with me besides I thought today would be the day we told everyone that we are getting married." He smiled. "Alright fine...Just don't let me drink okay?" He nodded. "We don't need you making out with girls" he joked "Oh that was only one time would you give it up already?" We laughed at how we would fight over the same old thing when we would go to a bar. ~End of Juliette's POV~ ~Morgan's POV~ I convinced Juliette to go to the bar with me only if I promised to not let her drink any alcohol tonight. Juliette was getting dressed in her black bando which had the word censor on it in white with glitter, her short black mini skirt with a chain on her belt. Her hair was teased up with a black headband on her makeup was very interesting it sort of looked emo...(thanks Morgan it was actually a lot of black eyeliner with a lot of mascara and pink nude lipstick) She had on some hop earring and knee high black lace up boots with fishnet stocking in the color black, she looked stunning. I kissed her neck quickly. "You look gorgeous. Just like always." I smiled. "Aw...Morgan...You're making me blush..." She said looking down blushing. "Hey it's true. You just don't believe it." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Hmmm...maybe we should just keep you here." I said. "Oh...Um...okay...if that's what you want Morgan." She looked down sort of sad but smiled up at me. "Well I want to take you out but I don't want another man hitting on you and then you fall in love and then I won't be able to be with you again and the next thing I know is your married to Paul with eight kids and you're living in New Mexico." I said looking at my gorgeous fiancèe. "Aw...Morgan I would never leave you come here." She said pulling me head towards her. I smiled and kissed her. "I love you." I heard her mumble underneath her breath. "I love you too. I'm so happy right now." We stayed like that for a little. "Okay we should get going." We both went to the deck to meet everyone. "Hey guys!" Juliette said cheerfully. "Hey miss Juliette!" Thomas said smiling. "You look really pretty." Thomas said smiling. It made me kind of jealous. "Okay we should get to the club." So we all got off the ship and went to the club. Everyone was having a good time but Juliette just sat on a couch and drank a blue Cinderella (I don't know if it's a real drink but it's sounds pretty) it doesn't have any alcohol so she was sitting down and smiling. "Hey" I sat down next to her. "Hey Morgan what's wrong why aren't you dancing with the others?" She yelled over the music so I could hear. "Well my fiancèe was here alone so I thought I could cheer her up." I screamed over the music to Juliette. "Aw..." She blushed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "C'mon we are going to the dance floor." I told Juliette. So we went on the dance floor and they played good girls go bad (love that song ;D) and I danced with Juliette and she was laughing the full time. ~a few hours later~ We went some where to eat everyone was almost drunk expect me and Juliette she was laughing at the guys stumbling and being drunk. I couldn't help but smile when Juliette laughed at the guys. "C'mon let's go here" Russel yelled laughing. So we went to the restaurant which was actually a bar so we had bar food. "I'm not even that drunk" Russel said laughing like a drunk. "Um...Russel I think ye be drunker than me on any holidays." Juliette said looking at me quoting me "Hey you mocking me?" I said laughing. "I don't know am I?" Juliette said smirking. "Hey should we tell them?" She whispered to me. "Yea I guess" I whispered back. "Yo guys pay attention!" I yelled at me crew as we were walking up the stairs to the ship (they left the bar about a few seconds at so sorry about not writing that down before) "What's up Captin'?" Everyone asked except Juliette. "Well me and Juliette are getting married" I said smiling. ~End of story 14~ find out there reaction next time...you know what it's the season of giving so here I'll continue know. "What?!" Everyone was shocked. "Um yea we have been engaged for a while..." Juliette said looking down at the floor. "That's great news" everyone cheered. They all hugged us. I'm not sure if it was the drink I earlier but I felt happy seeing everyone smile. "Lets celebrate!" Everyone Juliette cheered. "Um...Morgan I'm gonna go talk to my father he wanted me to call him." Juliette said smiling "okay tell him the news" I said smiling and that was when Juliette left. I must have drank a lot cause that was the last thing I remember. ~real end of story 14~ in the next part it will be Juliette's POV thanks for reading kk bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

~Juliette's POV~ I called my dad and told him the news and he was so happy that I wasn't getting married to Leonardo because he didn't want his daughter marrying someone from the navy cause he knew how much being a pirate means to me. I came back to the deck to find everyone passed out including my soon to be husband Morgan sleeping with bottles of whisky in there hands. "*sigh* you guys are too much..." I said smiling grabbing blankets and putting a blanket over everyone but when I got to Morgan I kissed his cheek and put a blanket over him. "Night sweetie..." I whispered and left the deck to go to my room when suddenly Morgan grabbed my hand I was shocked but when I looked at him he was asleep. "Morgan let go of my hand." I whispered pulling his hand away from my own hand. I went to my room and feel asleep smiling. The next morning I woke up to a surprise. "Wait what?!' I asked Morgan not sure if I heard what he said correctly. "I want to get married today." He told me. "Um...Morgan isn't it a little to soon. I mean we only just told people we are engaged and I'm 21 and you're 21 too so we should take it slow." I didn't want to rush things I mean we're still young and we aren't rushing things. (In this story you can start drinking and smoking when you're 14 so just stay if you're confused. :D) "Juliette I want to get married today. And I won't take no for a answer." He said seriously. "Morgan I can't walk down a isle without my dad or any of our family I mean c'mon think about it. Won't are grandparents get mad at us without them here?" I asked worried. "Well we can just have another wedding ceremony. C'mon Juliette please." He wouldn't stop begging me. "Okay we'll get married" I said smiling at him. "Yay! I'm so happy. Okay Thomas bring in the dress!" Morgan yelled and then here comes Thomas carrying a gorgeous white wedding dress with a sheer stomach part with lace it was strapless and a white Vail was beautiful. "Wow! It's so pretty!" I looked down at the dress "I don't know if I'm good enough to wear this dress." I said quietly. "Juliette you're beautiful and you look amazing in anything." Morgan smiled. "Okay now get out of here so I can get dressed." I shoved him out of the room and put on my dress and Vail. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at how I looked. I smiled softly. "I can't believe I'm getting married." I was ready to cry when suddenly. Knock knock knock. "Yes?" I said opening the door. Standing there was "Eduardo? Why are you here?" The person I would guess last was there standing right in front of me. "I'm here to help you and walk you down the isle since shooting you and all." He smiled. "Thank you so much I don't think I would be able to do this by myself" I said in tears. "Can you help me with the back?" I turned around letting him for up the back. "C'mon he's waiting." "Okay" so we walked out of the room with my wedding dress and Vail on. ~End of story 15~ part 16 will be Morgan's POV kk bye :)


	16. Chapter 16

~Morgan's POV~ I was standing at the end of the isle waiting for Eduardo and Juliette to start walking down the isle I was so nervous I was shaking. "I can't believe I'm getting married." I said smiling at my tuxedo. The only thing I wish I could change about our wedding is having Alan as the priest. "Boohoo my beloved is getting married." Alan said crying. "Alan you know you have to do this since I didn't tell anyone about that thing." I said smiling. "Captin'." Christopher said smiling. "I believe that your bride is almost here." He said smiling looking at the hall. And there she was my beautiful Juliette in the world's most beautiful dress no it wasn't the dress it was her. She was just stunning. ~a few minutes later~ "I do" Juliette said smiling. "I do" I said holding her hands in mine. "You may now kiss the bride." Alan said smiling. I kissed her gently. And when she started to turn as we were walking away I grabbed her arm pulling her into me and French kissed her like crazy. "M-Morgan?!" Juliette said blushing. I picked her up and carried her away from everyone. Juliette was smiling and laughing as I carried her and spun her around is circles. "You look breath taking." I said smiling at her. "Aw...Well you look handsome." She giggled. "C'mon we are going to the bedroom." I said smiling carrying to the bed. She giggled as I kissed her neck behind her ears and her lips. And then we'll thing got a little more let's just say fun ;) ~End of story 16~ See us next time kk bye :)


	17. Chapter 17

~Morgan's POV~ It has almost been two month since I got married to my beautiful wife. She was sleeping in my arms while I was looking at her. I smiled and gently played with her hair as she slept soundly. I wonder when we can go on a honeymoon. I wonder I must have pulled Juliette's hair cause she woke up. "Oh, Good Morning honey. Sorry about pulling your hair." I looked at her and saw there were tears in her eyes wow I must have pulled her hair pretty hard. "Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to pull your hair." I said stroking her cheek when she suddenly started crying. "Juliette did I hurt you that bad?" I was terrified of hurting her. "N-No you didn't hurt me it was just a bad dream..." Juliette said crying. "Sweetie come here." I opened my arms wide and held her tightly. ~End of Morgan's POV~ ~ Juliette's POV~ I was walking around on my father's ship smiling. "Daddy can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked my dad smiling. "Okay..." my dad carried me around on he back and I laugh until suddenly. Boom! Someone was shooting at are ship. "Ow. Daddy!" I screamed I had been shot in my leg and my dad was running toward the door. Until bang. A man shot him in his back. "Daddy! C'mon wake up daddy!" I started crying until I noticed the man was "You! How could you...you bastard..." I cried looking at my ex-fiancèe Leonardo. Suddenly I got pushed into the water and I was falling when I heard my name called by my beloved husband Morgan and I saw him get shot in the back of his head right in front of me I cried. "Sobbing" I woke up crying seeing my husband smile at me. "Oh, Good Morning honey. Sorry about pulling your hair." He looked at me he must have noticed I was ready to cry. "Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to pull your hair." He said stroking my cheek suddenly I started crying feeling the gentle touch of my husband. He always is worried about me and I can't do anything. I cried more think of the fact that I'm useless. "Juliette did I hurt you that bad?" He looked so worried. I couldn't stop crying thinking of how much I make him worry. "N-No you didn't hurt me it was a bad dream..." I said crying remembering how my father and husband got killed in front of me in my dream. "Sweetie come here." He held his arms out and I ran into the crying on his shoulder. "Juliette it's gonna be okay just calm down everything will be alright nothing bad will ever happen to you sweetie." He said stroking my hair. I started crying more. "I-Its not like anything bad happened to me in my dream it's just I don't want to talk about it is that alright?" I asked looking at him with tears in my eyes. He gently wiped away my tears. "Okay sweetie I under stand." Hey smiled holding me close to his chest. I yawned because I was so tired. "You sleepy babe?" He asked me smiling. "Just a little but I'm fine." "No sweetie get some sleep I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." "Okay." I feel asleep in his arms. (Juliette's good dream starts now) I was walking on the beach looking at the sunset as I looked up at my husband he was smiling holding my hand he gently kissed my lips and smiled at me. "I love you so much." He said smiling. "I love you too." We were smiling until. "Ew...Stop kissing!" A little boy told us and I don't know why but I smiled. "Haha Max stop it she's your mother so I can kiss her as much as I want." Morgan said smiling. "Hey big bro can I have a piggy back ride?" A little girl asked smiling up at the boy named max. "Fine Melissa." He carried the little girl around on his back it was so cute. "Mommy!" Another little boy ran up to me and hugged me so I spun him around. "Hey baby boy." I smiled softly. "Mommy we are we gonna have more brothers and sisters?" The little boy asked me. "Yea Juliette tell Jason and me when we'll have another baby" Morgan said smiling. "Uncles!" The kids screamed and ran up to the Sirius crew. "Hey little guy what's up?" Christopher said smiling picking up two boys. "Hey Melissa did you give mommy and daddy the thing?" The boys said smiling. "Oh shot I forgot. Here mama and pa." She said smiling holding out a bouquet of flowers. "Wow there so pretty but not as pretty as you" Morgan said smiling picking her up and spinning her around. I woke up feeling happy. "Hey another bad dream?" Morgan said worried. "No it was a really good dream. But it's a secret." I said smiling at him. "C'mon tell me." He said tickling me. "Stop it!" I laughed. We ended up in a tickle fight. But Morgan won. "Okay now tell me." "Tell you what?" I asked smiling. "About the dream you had." "Oh um...I forgot." I said smiling. "*sigh* Okay fine don't tell me." He mumbled. "Don't worry I'll tell you sooner or later." "Alright well you can tell me during are honeymoon." He said smiling. "What?" I said smiling. "Well I wanted to go on a honeymoon so I decided that we are going to Hawaii" He said smiling. "Really? Omg I'm so happy." I said smiling and I kissed his cheek. And so we stared are journey to Hawaii. ~End of story 17~ kk bye :)


	18. Chapter 18

~Morgan and Juliette's POV together (this means I'll get lazy and start as one person ans then another) :D~ So me and my beautiful wife were laying in bed smiling at each other because I told her about are trip to Hawaii she must have been happy she wouldn't stop hugging and kissing me. Until someone bursts into are room with out knocking. "Captin' The Rika Is here!" Thomas screamed before seeing me and Juliette kissing he blushed and nibbled something I couldn't make out but knowing him it was probably "Oh, Um sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything I should leave..." ha he is so funny and innocent. So me and Juliette got dressed and ran on deck. "Alan you bastard you were interrupting something!" I screamed at him while Juliette blushed bright red. "Haha had enough we'll the Rika Is coming over!" Alan screamed at us and then jumped on board. "Ah Juliette miss me?" He said smirking walking towards Juliette. She must have been terrified because she climbed to me and she was shaking. "Alan! Don't scare my wife!" I screamed at him. "Haha I'm not scaring anybody isn't that right Juliette?" He suddenly grabbed my arm (Juliette now sorry) and pulled me forwards. "Eek!" I screamed I stumbled forwards and hurt my leg. "Ow!" He started pulling me by my leg until. Bang! A shot gun was shot and it hit Alan right in his arm which was holding my leg and when I turned to see who was holding the gun it was. "Eduardo?!" I was shocked and so was everyone else he doesn't really like me or the fact that I married Morgan. "Just get out of here and go to the medical room!" Morgan and Eduardo screamed at me so I limped over to the medical room. Christopher helped me bandaged my leg I had somehow cut it. I was shocked to see it was only a small cut but it hurt like getting stabbed. (Morgan's part now) I was fighting with my men while Christopher was helping Juliette with her leg. I noticed that Alan was holding a bloody knife. Did he stab my wife! I got so angry and started hitting him like crazy until he blacked out that was when the worst thing happened. Juliette came out of the medical and saw me hitting Alan. "M-Morgan?" She was shaking looking ready to cry. "Juliette I'm sorry." I stepped away from Alan and walked toward her she saw Alan's bloody knife and looked at me. "D-Did he stab me?" She asked shaking "Yes he stabbed you and I got so mad I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." That was when she hugged me and started to cry. "I love you so much I'm so glad your not hurt." She was mumbling slit of stuff like someone was trying to kill me or her so I just held her tight while the Rika pirates returned to there ship. ~Days later~ It is now are two month anniversary and I'm so happy I'm here with the world's most beautiful woman in paradise. It was wonderful and let's just say at night it got even more wonderful ;). ~End of story 18~ kk bye.


	19. Chapter 19

~Juliette's POV~ A few months after Morgan and my honeymoon he has been really over attached lately. "Morgan can you please let go of me?" I was getting ready for a dance at my kingdom and we were going to become king and queen of both the sea and the country. "No I'm not letting you go!" Morgan said holding me tighter. "Morgan please let me go it hurts. I squealed. "Hey Juliette have you been exercising lately?" He asked me. "Um...No because you won't let me." He has been very attached lately he won't let me exercise without him there or even let me clean without watching me and hugging me it's crazy. "Morgan please let me finish getting ready." I said looking up at him. "Fine." He sighed letting go of me. "Thank you." I walked into the bathroom and put on my dress and I noticed it was to tight for me. "That's odd last month it fit but now it's doesn't...Hmm..." I was wondering why I couldn't fit into my dress. Well I haven't worked out in a while and wait a second! I just noticed I haven't had my period yet this month or last month. "Oh no!" I screamed realizing I might be pregnant. "Juliette you okay in there." "Um...Yea Morgan I'm fine why?" "Well you screamed so..." "Oh that I just can't get into my dress and I was so excited to wear it...Sorry for scaring you Morgan." I told him a half lie half truth. I was sad that I couldn't get into my dress. But I didn't tell him the rest I guess it's alright if I'm sort of telling the truth. "Okay well hurry. We have to go to the party soon." "Alright...can you just get me my white dress please?" "Okay this one right." When I opened the door Morgan was standing there with my white flowy long sleeved laced dress with my brown leather vest and my boots. "Yes that dress and those boots thanks Morgan." I said kissing his cheek. I put on my dress and did my hair and makeup and we left. ~later that night~ "Morgan I'm not in the mood." "Aw...Babe c'mon just for a little." He said kissing my neck. "Morgan I'm really sorry but not tonight okay?" I asked him worried. "Fine..." He said disappointed. "Night Juliette." "Night Morgan." We slept in the same bed but he didn't hug me he just faced the other way. Did I really get him that upset? ~the next morning~ I was walking around my kingdom shopping when I came across a pregnancy test. "Oh... I wanted to take one just incase." No one was shopping with me so I bought the pregnancy test making sure no one saw. As soon as I got on the ship I took seven pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. "Son of a..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I started crying thinking of my dead son. "H-How am I gonna tell Morgan?" I cried. "Tell me what?" He said smiling holding me from behind. "Woah! Morgan you surprised me." I jumped away grabbing my pregnancy test. "What is behind your back?" He asked me. "Um...Nothing..." I said looking away. "C'mon show me." He started walking toward me so I throw the pregnancy test in my bag that was behind me and picked up my bag. "Okay you got me it was my bag..." I said looking at him smiling. "You're lying..." Morgan said looking at me. "Um...No I'm bot lying." "You are it's all over your face now show me what's in the bag." "Just my phone and my medicine." I lied sort of. It was my medicine for me and my baby. "Juliette show me the inside of your bag." He said grabbing my bag from me. "Oh...Crap!" I squealed as he looked inside my bag. "Juliette!" Shit he must have seen my pregnancy test. "Your bag is a mess. Is that why you wouldn't show me?" Oh thank God he didn't see them. "Yea...I'm embarrassed of that sorry." I said looking down. I can't tell him know. ~the next day~ I was feeling awful. "Ugh..." I groaned I felt like puking. "Juliette you okay?" Morgan was looking at me. "Um...Yea...my stomach just hurts a little nothing big." "If your stomach hurts you should stay in bed. Here let me take your temperature." He places his hand on my forehead. "Oh my God your burning up. Okay that's it I'm getting Christopher!" He said standing up. "No please don't." I said grabbing his hand quickly. "Juliette?" He looked at me dead in the eyes. "M-Morgan please listen to me. Okay?" I asked worried. "Fine tell me." He looked thrilled. "Well...Um...I don't know how to say this so I might as well show you. *gets up and grabs my pregnancy test* Um...I might be pregnant..." I said looking down sadly. "What?! You're pregnant!" He shouted. "Morgan I said might be that doesn't mean I will. Besides we don't have to keep the baby if I'm pregnant..." I said looking down. "Juliette...If you're pregnant I want to keep the baby." He said taking my hand in his. "So how many pregnancy tests did you take?" He said smiling. "Um...only seven eight maybe." "What?! Okay so we need to take you to a gynecologist know!" "M-Morgan!" He grabbed my hand and told me to get dressed and we left the Sirius. But on our way. "Captin'! Where are you two going?" Everyone asked. "Um...uh..." I couldn't think of anything. "Look I might as well tell ye the truth men there might be another member of the Sirius." He said looking at them. "What?! Who is it?!" Everyone asked. "Morgan I don't think they get it..." I said looking down sadly. "Juliette might be pregnant..." He said looking at them. "What?!" "Yea... we were going to the gynecologist... do you want to come with us?" I asked looking down. "Sure!" They all answered at the same time. "C'mon let's go!" Everyone took us to the gynecologist. ~End of story 19~ 20 will be the gynecologist visit thanks for reading kk bye:)


	20. Chapter 20

~ Morgan's POV~ We all rushed over to find out if my wife is pregnant. "Well Miss Dian, When did you start to think you were pregnant?" The doctor asked Juliette they called her miss Dian because she didn't tell the press that we were married yet. "Um...about..." then she whispered something into the doctors ear. "Well it's not that bad women come in here sometimes who are eight months pregnant and don't know it but I'm sure you're not that far along now let's have a look." The doctor did a vaginal sonogram (the tube thing that has like a camera and the shove it up your vajvaja just letting you know) "Okay you see that there." The doctor said postponing at the monitor. "That's your baby. I'd say your about let's say maybe 2 month along. Congratulations. Come back here in about let's say hm... maybe next month and we'll tell you the gender of the baby." The doctor said that and turned to us and asked. "Know who is the baby's dad?" He said smiling (the doctors a dude supposedly they're slit nicer then female doctors.) "Um...I'm the baby's father." "Well sir congratulations." He said smiling shaking my hand. We got the sonogram photos and left. Nobody said anything on the way back to the ship but Juliette look disappointed for some reason. When we all got back to the ship the first person to speak was the last person anyone thought would say anything at a time like this. "Well congratulations you two." Eduardo said smiling at us. End of story 20 sorry about the short story again my battery is dying. Hope you liked kk bye :)


	21. Chapter 21

~Still Morgan's POV~ On the way back to the ship no one said anything. Juliette looked disappointed and sad. I wanted to ask her about it so as soon as we got to the ship when I was just about to talk to her. "Congratulations you two!" Everyone screamed. I smiled and held Juliette from behind. "Thanks guys." Me and Juliette said at the same time, I smiled but she fake smiled it kindred of hurt to look at my sad wife. "Hey Juliette can we talk?" I asked looking at her in a smile. "Um...sure Morgan...bye guys." She followed me and as soon as we got to the room I held her from behind. "Morgan? You okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah...I'm fine I was just worried about you, you looked sad since we found out your pregnant what's up?" I looked at her worried. "Morgan, I know this might sound silly but um...I'm worried about the baby because of what happened to John. I-I just feel like the world's worst mother ever." She started crying. "Aw...Baby get over here." I opened my arms widely. "*crying* Baby, you're the best husband ever and are going to make the world's best dad ever." She said crying. "And you'll be the world's best mom ever just think about it we'll have a beautiful son or daughter in a few months and we can love it and take care of it until we get old and heck maybe we'll have another one." I smiled "You're right. Baby I love you." She smiled. "Now then..." I picked her up and carried her to the bed she laughed and screamed "Morgan! Put me down!" "Okay, Okay." I put her down on the bed and tucked her in bed. "Now you need to get as much sleep as you can. You should take it easy for a few months." I smiled at her but she looked disappointed. "But Morgan! I want to help as much as I can on the ship just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't clean and do laundry. Besides I don't want everyone thinking that since I'm the captain's wife I think I can just sit on my ass and do nothing all day. I want to help." She said trying to get out of bed but she instantly put her hand on her mouth. "Ugh...Oh God!" She said and she ran to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. "Ugh!" She kept puking. I held her hair back. She started crying. "Sh...Baby calm down it's gonna be okay you want some water?" I asked her picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "Yes please..." She said weakly. As soon as I got back to the room Juliette was dead asleep. "*sigh* My poor baby..." I put the cup of water on the night stand and got in bed and held her from behind holding her stomach. ~End of story 21~ Hope you like next story it'll be Juliette's POV thanks for reading kk bye :)


	22. Chapter 22

~Juliette's POV~ it's been a few months since I found out I'm pregnant. Everyone was worried about me ever since going to the doctors. I have been feeling sick lately but I haven't told anyone yet. I was stressing about about what gender of the baby I'm going to give birth to and what if the baby gets hurt? "Miss Juliette you okay?" Thomas asked looking at me worried. "Um...Yea just a little sleepy nothing big I'll get back to work." I started cleaning the floor again but I suddenly felt dizzy. No I can't pass out I must finish doing this! I have been feeling like passing out the full day but I haven't told anyone because I don't want them to treat me different. As soon as I got done cleaning the deck I went into me and Morgan's room to take a little break. Morgan wasn't in there so I instantly ran over to the toilet and started puking. "Uhh!" I kept puking like crazy. "Ugh! Ow!" I felt something like a sharp pain like getting stabbed in my stomach I don't think it was the baby. I started panicking but as soon as I was about to cry. "Sweetie you in here?" Morgan was looking around the room looking for me. "Oh I'm in here" I said waving my hand smiling faintly flushing the toilet brushing my teeth. "Hey Morgan you okay?" I asked worried. "Um...Yea I'm fine it's just I heard from Thomas that you looked a little sick so I came to check up on you and our baby." He said smiling rubbing my baby bump. "Um...yeah I'm fine just a little sick but um...Morgan I think there's something wrong with the baby." I said looking down worried. "What do you mean?" He asked worried. "Well um I felt like a sharp pain like a stabbing pain in my stomach." His eyes instantly opened widely. "Okay, Okay so we need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible." Morgan instantly ran over to Eduardo's room and told him we need to have me taking to a doctor. ~End Juliette's POV now Morgan's POV~ a few days later we docked our ship in a little town. As soon as we got off ship we made a appointment with a gynecologist. "Okay miss Dian is everything okay with you're baby?" "Well um I felt a sharp pain in my stomach is that okay?" "Hm...Well this little guy is just fine you just need to take it easy for a few weeks." The doctor said smiling at Juliette. "Wait did you just say little guy? Is it a boy?" "Yes it is congratulations." Everyone smiled and started cheering. "Now miss Dian the baby might be a few weeks late so you must not panic okay?" "Yes doctor." We went back to the ship and made Juliette go to bed instantly. ~Juliette POV~ I have been lying in bed for a few weeks. I was really upset because no one would let me get out of bed and everyone was doing my work. The doctor called and told me I could get off of bed rest as soon as the baby kicks so I have been waiting. Morgan has been very caring lately he will drop what he's doing to go check on me and the baby and if he's to busy he'll send one of the guys to check on me it's really sweet but kind of anoying. "Hey Juliette" Morgan came in the room and smiled. "Hey baby." We kissed he put his hand on my baby bump that has been showing alot. "Has he kicked yet?" "No not yet let me tell you he's as stubborn as you and me." "Well that's how I now this baby is mine." He chuckled. Suddenly kick kick kick. "W-What was that?" I asked looking at Morgan. "What was what?" He said smiling at me. "Oh my God. I think the baby's kicking." "What really let me feel!" He put his hand right on the spot that I showed him were the baby I think is kicking and suddenly kick kick kick! The baby started kicking like crazy. "Oh my God he's kicking." I started crying at the fact of how happy I am about the baby kicking. "Oh my God I can't believe it." Morgan smiled looking at my baby bump. (Okay so Juliette is 5 months pregnant just to let you know because they had to go away from the doctor and Juliette was really nervous about finding out the gender of the baby.) Okay so um...end of story 22 sorry it's not that good but I'm sort of rushing because I have to go do stuff. So yea hope you like please vote on my poll on which of the most voted characters in my last poll for which character I should make a story on next kk thanks for ready bye :)


	23. Chapter 23

~Morgan's POV~ I was so happy that our little boy was kicking in Juliette's baby. Me and Juliette were talking to each other about what has happened lately. "Um, Morgan I think I can start cleaning and all that stuff now." "Juliette you need to get some rest okay?" "But Morgan I want to help I just feel awful that everyone is doing my work just because I'm pregnant..." I sighed looking at her with a sad expression. "Juliette everyone is just worrying about you and our new crew member." I held her from behind holding her baby bump. "Juliette I know you must feel like there's nothing you can do but you need to take it easy okay sweetie?" "Okay but can I just do laundry?" "Okay but only a little bit okay?" "Okay." ~a few hours later~ "Really you wanna stop kicking soon?" She said looking at her belly. "He kicking you." "Yeah he is really hyper right now." She sighed. "Here let me try something." "Um...Okay." "He baby boy you need to stop your mommy and daddy need to have some fun okay?" "Morgan!" She said swatting me playfully. "Hey Morgan what are we gonna name him?" "Hm...Well let's see... how about Max?" "Max I like that name. Woah! I think he likes it too." She smiled rubbing her baby bump. ~Juliette's POV~ (a few months later) I was 7 months pregnant and I was showing! I couldn't even wear black without seeing my baby bump. I sighed as I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a floral dress it was tiffany blue with roses on it. I was really sad because even though it was a pregnancy dress it was still a little tight. "Wow! You look incredible." Morgan said smiling at me I suddenly felt pissed and sad. "I-I don't even look good!" I said ready to cry. "I might as well get back into my sweat pants I can't fit into anything!" I started crying Morgan just looked at me shocked. I can't believe I'm crying over my figure I never thought I would be that pregnant woman. "Juliette you look beautiful I'm not just saying this because you're my wife I'm saying this cause it's the truth. I know it must be tough on you since you were a model and figure was everything with looks but you're gorgeous with and without makeup and clothes ;)" "Morgan thanks.." I smiled and suddenly the baby started kicking "Really? Ugh! *sigh* I'm gonna go change." I started walking away. "Juliette why are you gonna change you're clothes you look so pretty." "Well it's just whenever I wear a dress like this it feels like you're staring at me." "Well it's because I am so." He winked at me. I laughed. "Thanks baby alright I'll wear this." We walked to the deck to find Russel and Thomas sword fighting. "Hey guys!" I smiled taking to them. "Hey Miss Juliette! Wow you're glowing!" "Yea she is!" They booth said smiling. "Aw...thanks guys." I smiled but suddenly the baby started kicking. "Not again." "He kicking again?" "Yea but it's not a big deal." I smiled and rubbed my baby bump calming down Max. ~a few days later~ "Miss Juliette how is you're baby doing?" "He's doing fine thanks for asking Thomas." I smiled and rubbed my baby bump. "Hey Juliette how's our new crew member doing?" Eduardo asked. "Oh he's doing fine thanks for asking about him. Woah! Oh he's kicking!" I smiled "Do you guys wanna feel?" "Sure!" They put there hands on my baby bump and let the baby kick. "Wow it's feels so weird." "How does it feel when you're carrying the baby?" "Well it feels kinda weird I guess. But it feels sort of cool because I know that it's my baby." ~end of story 23~ okay so in the next story baby Max is gonna be born are you excited! I am okay see ya next time kk bye :)


	24. Chapter 24

~Juliette's POV~ I am about eight months along and everyone is being even more careful with me. "Oh Juliette you should sit down!" Nathan said escorting me to a chair. "Nathan I'm fine just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't peel a potato." I said standing up and walking back over to the potato peeler ans started to peel the potato again. "Juliette please sit down you're pregnant and-" "And what? Do you think Morgan will be mad at you or something cause you let me peel a potato?" "Well..." "Nathan I'll be fine and if Morgan tries to blame it on you I'll tell him it was all my idea." I smiled at him gently. "Fine...Then I guess" "Yay! You let me be myself!" I smiled, he laughed at me. ~later that night~ Morgan was mad at Nathan for letting me peel a potato. Really? "Morgan, listen to me he told me to sit down but I refused and he tried to stop me but I just did it anyways." I said looking at Morgan. "Well if you say so but you're still pregnant you shouldn't-" "Oh so now that I'm pregnant suddenly my hands are too?" "No that's not what I mean-" "Well it sounds like it. I going to bed!" I said storming off to my old room which was having a crib installed in their. I sat on my old bed and cried. "Why won't he let me do anything!" I kept repeating and crying. Suddenly the door to my room opened. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed throwing my pillow at the door. But it wasn't Morgan standing at the door it was Nathan. "Oh Nathan it's you sorry..." I stood up and started walking towards the door but he suddenly guided me back to my bed. "You okay you looked pretty sad when you were talking to Captin'." "Well I'm pretty sad and mad and he won't let me do anything!" I cried. "Sorry..." I said looking down when I saw a tissue. "Here." Nathan said holding a tissue out to me. "I don't want Captin' to get mad at me for letting his girl cry even though I can't stand to see a girl cry." He smiled gently. "Thanks Nathan." I smiled and hugged him gently when kick kick. "Okay, Okay clam down." I rubbed my baby bump and smiled lightly. "He kicking you?" Nathan asked. "Yup he's a kicker." "Can I feel?" "Sure." He gently placed his hand on my baby bump as the baby kicked. "Wow! It feels so weird!" "Haha yea that's what the others said." Everyone but Nathan has felt the baby kick because he is terrified of Morgan getting mad at him it is pretty funny. ~at the end of the next month~ It is only three days till Morgan's and my one year anniversary. The baby is really over do. Me and Morgan still haven't talked that much since are fight. I went to his room to apologize. "Morgan I'm really sorry about what I'd did..." "What did you do I already forgave you." "Morgan..." I smiled and hugged him gently. "Ow!" I gasped in pain. "Juliette are you okay?!" "M-Morgan I think my water broke!" "What Oh my God we need to take you to a hospital!" We were going to walk off the ship when. "Ow!" I kept feeling a pain in my lower back. "Ow! Morgan!" I started crying. "Oh god Christopher!" Morgan screamed and Christopher rushed over. "Is everything okay?" "My water broke!" I told him panicking. "What?! Okay Okay did you feel any pain in your lower back?" "Yes I keep feeling a very sharp pain in my lower back like right now!" I felt a very sharp pain my lower back. "Okay we need to take you to the medical room to see how far along you are." "Okay." He took me to the medical room to see how far along in giving birth I am he told us there was still time to take me to the hospital but suddenly we remembered that we are on a ship. "Shit!" I screamed "Juliette!" Morgan and Christopher yelled at me. "Sorry it just really hurts." I cried. ~two days later~ I have been in labor since yesterday and I still am in labor. It's only a day till me and Morgan's one year anniversary. "Ow!" I kept having it contractions but I had a air mask thing on because I have a fever. "Sh...It's gonna be okay." Morgan stayed beside me even though he could just go out and wait he stood their besides me. "Morgan you can go out with the guys if you want you don't need to stay here with me." "I don't need to stay here but I want to stay here." "Aw Morgan kiss kiss?" I smiled looking at him. "Fine." He leaned down and kissed me. I giggled. ~a day later~ It was 6:30 in the morning and I was centimeters along so I was told to push. "Okay breathe breathe now push!" I pushed as hard as I could while Morgan held my hand. "You're doing great babe." He said and kissed me even though I'm pretty sure I look awful. "Okay Juliette he's almost here on last big push!" I pushed as hard as could and I heard crying crying crying. "Okay Juliette here's your baby." He placed little Max on my chest. I started to cry looking at my baby boy. "Morgan would you like to cut the cord?" "Yea sure." "Okay cut here." He cut the cord. I was holding little Max. "Juliette he's incredible." Morgan said smiling at me and Max. Christopher took Max away to give him a bath while me and Morgan smiled at each other. "We have a son together I can't believe it." I said smiling. I was in so much pain delivering him but it was all worth it. "I'll go tell the guys." "Okay I'll be here with Christopher and Max." I smiled sitting up slowly. Christopher came back in the room with little Max in a blue blanket and a blue hat. "Here's your son." "Thanks Christopher. Thanks everything. If you weren't here I don't know what I would do." I smiled. I gently rocked Max back and forth supporting his head with my hand, when Morgan came back in the room with the rest of the crew. "Wow! He's so small!" Russel exclaimed. "He's so tiny it's so cute." Thomas smiled. Morgan walked over to me and kissed my and Max's forehead. "Morgan you wanna hold him?" "Sure." I placed baby Max in his armed when baby Max opened his eyes. "Aw he's looking at you." I smiled. "Hey little guy." He smiled tickling him with one finger when Max suddenly grabbed his finger. "Aw!" I squealed at how cute it was. "Hey what's his name?!" Everyone asked. "His name is Max." I smiled. And so since that day began the beginning of my new happy life. ~end of Morgan's story~ Coming soon Eduardo's story and Morgan first sequel. Thanks reading and all of the support. :)


End file.
